Can't Help Falling In Love
by Avoline Malfoy
Summary: He barely stopped the pathetic whimpers and grabbed the bottle of scotch. If he wasn't so terrified, he'd be embarrassed of having to ask the Winchesters for help. An angel, one who despised Sam and Dean as much as he did, requesting their help with something that seemed simple enough. RATED M FOR A REASON
1. Need A Favor

_Disclaimer: I own nothing_

* * *

 _And bouncing back to Balthazar. What can I say? I'm a sucker for European accents._

 _So, what cruelty do I have lined up for him this time?_

 _Sit back and find out!_

 _Love always,_

 _Avoline_

* * *

Balthazar paced as he waited. He had managed to acquire a cell phone and figure out how to use it, and had gotten one of Dean's numbers from Bobby. As much as he hated to admit it, he really needed their help. With the Archangels either gone or being a dick, he had to turn to the two humans. He would fly to them, but he didn't want to alert any of the other angels as to where he was. Castiel was too unstable, and that instability had just reared it's head.

He barely stopped the pathetic whimpers and grabbed the bottle of scotch. If he wasn't so terrified, he'd be embarrassed of having to ask the Winchesters for help. An angel, one who despised Sam and Dean as much as he did, requesting their help with something that seemed simple enough. But, for him, it wasn't as simple as just doing what he was wanting done. If he drew too much attention to himself, Castiel would kill him if Crowley didn't. The other angel had become that unstable, and Balthazar feared he would only get worse.

He turned at the sound of the Impala, desperate, guarded relief washing over him. If they wouldn't help him, he was doomed. He was praying they would help him.

"What the hell do you want, Balthazar," Dean snapped after he slammed the door. He took a few steadying breaths before meeting the hunter's eyes.

"I need your help," he answered softly. "Both of you. I'd do it myself, but I'd like to not loose my life any time soon." He saw Sam's hand go up before Dean could open his mouth.

"What's going on," he questioned. The angel's heart ached as a face floated into his mind.

"Castiel is unstable," the shorter man began, taking another swig of scotch. "He seems convinced that the human Crowley kidnapped could be the key to opening Purgatory." He fought back the tears. "I can't stand by while they keep her like a pig for slaughter."

"Then sneak her out," Dean suggested, slightly irritated. "We've got other fish to fry." Balthazar barely bit back the sobs as the hunter turned and started back towards the Chevrolet.

"Dean, look at him," Sam snapped, only turning half way, but not moving any further from the blue eyed angel. "He wouldn't be asking for our help if he could sneak her out. He's drinking from the damn bottle!" Dean's hands came up in a confused gesture. "Dean, he's desperate. He's clearly tried every other option, and now he's down to asking us for help." The taller man turned to Balthazar. "Which tells me she's not just some random girl."

The Brit could feel the tears stinging his eyes, and knew it was pointless to try and hide his fear. If Sam had already put this many of the pieces together, then the younger Winchester probably also knew exactly why the angel wanted to save the girl. He dropped to his knees, letting the facade drop as well. His eyes shifted from Sam to Dean, then back again, pleading for their help.

"Please," he breathed, one drop sliding down his cheek. "She's the love of my life. I got reckless, I got her too close to the action and told her too much." He shook his head. "She's innocent of heart only. I pitied her when I first found her years ago." The elder brother made his way over and crouched in front of Balthazar. "I never meant to become so attached to her. I never meant to put her in danger. I only wanted to show her that the world wasn't as cruel as what she had seen. I just wanted to ease her fears."

"Welcome to the party," the green eyed man stated softly. "So, she's no virgin. Does Cas know that?" The celestial being shook his head. "Well, that's not good. And if you went rogue and saved her yourself, he'd kill you?" A choked sound escaped before Balthazar could stop it.

"Why do you think I called you," he nearly sobbed. "Please, I'm literally on my knees, begging you: help her. Not because of me, but because she doesn't deserve to die. Not in the way Crowley has planned. Not this soon." Dean sighed and stood, extending a hand to the shorter blond.

"Show us where they're keeping her," he ordered.

* * *

"She's in there," Balthazar informed wearily, pointing to the tiny shack next to the old warehouse. "They won't let me go in. I've tried, trust me. But it was made clear if I went near it again, they would run me thru with an angel blade." Tears tried to form again, but he fought them back. "I'd rather be alive so that she isn't alone in this world than both of us wind up dead." He kept his eyes on the building, hoping that they hadn't resorted to tying her to a bed.

"There's got to be at least twenty angels around it," Sam commented. "It's not going to be easy getting in there." He met Balthazar's gaze. "I've got an idea, but it's dangerous, and it involves you staying a good distance away. Otherwise, you'll get your ass kicked." The angel nodded.

"Just get her out safe, please," he pleaded. "She's scared to death, I can feel it, even from here. Tell her I sent you, and she won't try to claw your eyes out."

"Great," Dean groaned. "Your girlfriend's violent." Balthazar smirked.

"Once I tell you her story, you'll understand why," he countered. "Meet me at Singer's. It's the safest place I can think of." He took off before either could speak, landing smoothly in Bobby's kitchen. He ducked as the knife flew past his head before turning around and facing the old hunter. "I'm guessing one of those morons informed you as to what they're doing."

"Yeah, they did," Singer growled. "And if they don't get out alive, I will douse you in holy oil and deep fry your ass." The blond sighed and jammed his hands in his pockets.

If they didn't succeed, then he would gladly greet Death, no matter how his own would come about. He wouldn't blame Bobby Singer for making him suffer, cause the boys were the closest things to kids he would ever have. They were also Balthazar's last hope in saving the girl he had grown to love, had sworn to protect. He needed her safe in his arms, or he would forever blame himself to her demise.

"It would be no more than I deserved," he muttered. He was shocked when Bobby offered him a glass of whiskey.

"Here," he mumbled. "Hard to stay mad when you're already beating yourself up." Balthazar grasped the drink and took a sip, gracious for the distraction. "So, what's her name and what's her story?" The angel sat across the desk from the man and stared at the amber liquid.

"Her name is Maria," he answered. "She's about the same age as Dean, give or take a year or two. When I first saw her, she had been beaten, raped, and left for dead. And I pitied her. No one, man, woman, or child, should have to endure something like that." He licked his lips and took a sip of the liquor. "I took her back to my mansion, healed her, tracked down the man who had hurt her. She was so scared of me, and any man that came near her. Took me weeks to assure her that I wasn't going to harm her." He managed a fond smile. "She made me take her on a date to prove that I was harmless. And I took her to Paris. Freaked her out a minute, but once she realized I was an angel, she went right back to being skeptical." Bobby chuckled and topped off their drinks.

"Sounds about normal, given what she had been through," he commented. A laugh easily tumbled from the Brit's mouth, and he wondered if he was drunk or if the knot of worry had disappeared. He leaned towards him being drunk.

"Once she knew she could trust me, she stayed with me," he continued. "Why, I will never know. But she did. I'll never forget when she damn near scratched out an intruder's eyes. Scared him half to death!" The two laughed at the image of her fighting off a man twice her size. "That's when I knew I could never let her go."

"But then all this shit hit the fan, and for some idiotic reason, Cas thinks she'll help open the door to Purgatory," the human finished soberly. Balthazar lifted his eyes to meet Bobby's.

"Sam and Dean are my last hope for saving her," he explained. "If they fail, I might as well run myself thru with an angel blade." Singer leaned back and took a sip of his drink.

"They won't fail."


	2. Meet Maria

_Disclaimer: I own nothing_

* * *

 _Aww! A little Bobby/Balthy bromance!_

 _Now, will Sam and Dean succeed? And can Balthazar keep her safe from Crowley and Castiel?_

 _Sit back and find out!_

 _Love always,_

 _Avoline_

* * *

It had only been a few hours when the duo heard the rumble of a car pull up outside the house. Bobby glanced through the blinds before nodding at the angel. Balthazar leaped to his feet and darted for the door. He turned to the black sedan, heart pounding against his grace.

She was in the back seat, hazel eyes focused on the Winchester boys. Her light brown hair was matted, and in dire need of washing. Her shirt was torn, barely covering her breast, and horrible bruises tattooed her skin. But she was alive. That was all that mattered to him.

"Maria," he called as he jogged to the Impala. She turned her head to him, and he saw the fear and anger disappear to be replaced with relief and joy. She opened the door just as he reached her, falling into him and burying her face in his neck. "Oh, Maria, thank Father, you're okay. I was scared to death that I'd loose you." A few tears escaped his eyes, and he all but crushed her against him. "I'm so sorry, my dear. I promise, it won't happen again. I'll help you get clean, but then we have to run." She pulled back and met his stare.

"What do you mean by run," she questioned.

"Darling, as long as we stay in one place for too long, you're in danger," he informed. "It's my fault; I'll admit that. And running until all this blows over is the only way to keep you safe. I won't loose you." He kissed her forehead before pulling her against him again. "I can't loose you. I need you." Her arms came around his neck, and the sudden change in roles took him by surprise. "I never meant for any of this to happen. I never meant to put you in danger. And if you want nothing to do with me, I'll understand. Oh, Maria, I'm so sorry. I'm such a fool."

"It's okay, Balthazar," she murmured in his ear, her fingers combing through his hair as he wept. "It's okay. We'll get through this. We always do. We've dealt with worse." She gently pushed him back, their eyes meeting again. "We'll figure this out, and soon. The guy in the trench coat won't be happy." He burrowed his face into her hair, taking an unnecessary breath just to inhale her scent. "We'll be okay, Balthazar. Come on. A bath sounds nice right now." He nodded and lead her to the house, keeping his arm around her.

His heart was still heavy with guilt.

* * *

"Damn. And you managed to win her over?"

Balthazar smiled before taking a sip of whiskey. Now that the Winchesters knew Maria's story, they had mixed reactions. Sam seemed to pity her, much as Balthazar had, while Dean was angry and hiding it with humor. Despite how far they had come, he still gave her privacy when she bathed. She deserved at least that much, and he was more than happy to give it to her.

"Took some time," he crooned. "She threw quite a few perfectly good lamps at me for a while." He sighed and took a sip of the amber liquid. "Took me by surprise when I poked my head in and wasn't greeted by flying ceramic."

"When did you realize you were in love with her," Sam inquired. The smaller blond sighed again, a content smile settling on his face.

"It was a few months ago," he answered. "Right before I went and cause a little trouble." He shot the younger men a look, silently reminding them that Bobby didn't remember the unsinking of the Titanic. "She was chattering on about something, and I was pretending to listen. She knew I wasn't really interested, but I let her rattle on. There was something about the way her eyes lit up, and the way her smile made her seem so young. And I remember thinking whoever got to call her theirs would be one lucky bloke." He laughed softly and drained the glass in his hand. "That thought was followed quickly by some odd feeling in my chest. And I realized I wanted to be that lucky bloke."

"Balthazar," Dean piped in. "You are the lucky guy." The angel raised an eyebrow at the hunter. "If we hadn't been in a time crunch, I would have taken a picture at how bright her face lit up when we mentioned you. The whole way here, she kept asking if you were okay. She's crazy for you, dammit, and you're too busy being everything you usually aren't to see it!"

"He's right," Sam added. "She was more worried for you than herself. And you saving her proved to her that you care. Yeah, she was a bit pissed that you couldn't do the job yourself, and that she had to trust us even though we were basically strangers to her, but she quickly realized that if things were different, you would have done it yourself." The Brit stared into the empty glass, attempting to process what he was hearing. "Go to her. It'll calm her nerves more to know that you'll be there." Balthazar nodded and rose from his seat.

He chuckled when he saw that she was almost asleep. The bath must be just that relaxing.

"Maria," he called softly. Her eyes cracked open, and a smile crossed her face. "The bath must feel good." She laughed gently as he shut the door.

"It does," she responded, reaching a hand towards him. "Balthy, I don't blame you for what happened. Don't beat yourself up about it." He sat on the floor next to the old tub and laced their fingers together.

"I made a promise to you, Maria," he reminded gently. "I promised you that I would protect you from anyone and anything, no matter what. Castiel and Crowley taking you was because I was too careless. It won't happen again. I'll work harder to keep you safe." He gently kissed the back of her hand. "You mean too much to me, my dear." Her gaze filled with love, and he felt his heart do the same.

"And you mean the world to me," she responded softly.


End file.
